El Liberado - Yurek Norton
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Tras pasar años encerrado en medio de la oscuridad y en completa soledad, sales al mundo exterior y disfrutas de dos cosas que te llenaron el alma de vida: Libertad y amor, pero pronto se asoma una amenaza a esa paz, tu eres Yurek Norton esta es otra parte de tu vida contada en esta historia.


**El Liberado ((Yurek Norton))**

Eres un muchacho que tras la destrucción de la prisión que te mantenía cual pajarito enjaulado, ahora eres libre y sientes la dulce brisa del viento, como el oxígeno puro corre por tus pulmones y tus manos ahora están libres de toda atadura, te llamas Yurek Norton y gozas de algo que no has disfrutado durante parte de tu vida: La libertad.

La Fortaleza de Sangre te quito años de tu vida, encerrado entre la total oscuridad y tratado como si un animal peligroso fueses, todo lo que querías era escapar, llego ese día y claro, venciste a tus vigilantes, destruiste puertas y te abriste paso hacia afuera, ya saliendo de aquel lugar sentiste cosas que no disfrutabas desde mucho tiempo, los rayos del sol, la brisa del viento, el oxígeno por tus pulmones, la tierra que tocabas con los pies, los sonidos de la naturaleza, todo eso te dio una calma y una alegría nunca antes vista, corriste aunque con hambre y sed pero alegre todo eso y más que se te había negado por largo tiempo, cuando era de día caminabas sintiéndolo todo y en la noche dormías bajo un árbol sobre una cama de pasto y flores, cantabas de alegría hasta que viste una casa ((colmena según los trolls)) y ahí fue cuando la viste, la chica que se llevaría tu corazón.

Después de semanas andando por el bosque y la planicie viste a aquella chica que cargaba unos pesados envases llenos de agua, tú le ayudaste y fuiste con ella a casa, le preguntaste su nombre y ella te respondió con un par de palabras que se quedaría grabadas dentro de tu cabeza, el nombre de la troll era Nikech Anemoi y la verdad se te quedaron muy bien pegadas, te presentaste y te disculpabas por andar en esas fachas de pordiosero, además tu estomago rugió de hambre, ella simplemente te dijo que pasaras a su hogar y claro, eso hiciste, esa noche y las que siguieron quizás nunca las vayas a olvidar.

Y así seria por unos días, tú le ayudabas en las faenas diarias y a cambio ella te daba alimento, una cama caliente y algo de ropa, cada día que pasaba fue hermoso, tanto ella como tú se perdieron dentro del otro, era obvio, estaban enamorados, no había otra explicación, de repente decidiste acercártele y te le confesaste, ella correspondió, pensaste que iba a decir "no eres mi tipo" pero no fue así, le abrazaste y la besaste, esa misma noche todo ocurrió de repente, tú te alistabas para dormir y ella apareció en paños menores frente a ti, te hablo suavemente, te beso en los labios y luego en el cuello, pasaron de las caricias a los toqueteos, aquella noche fue mágica, encamados y con la luna llena asomándose hacían el amor como si en las telenovelas fuese, abrazados sin ropa así terminaron esa noche, una que nunca olvidarías.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos unos hombres bien armados acababan de incendiar un pequeño pueblo y asesinando civiles, eran los guardias sobrevivientes de la Fortaleza de Sangre que iban tras de ti y querían darte una lección antes de encerrarte en la peor de las prisiones, el alcaide, el hombre que dirigía ese contingente no tenía piedad ya que quería vengar a sus hombres después de lo que hiciste el día que saliste de prisión, cada pueblo por el que ese hombre pasaba interrogaba a sus habitantes sobre tu paradero, el hombre era un esquizofrénico y sospechaba incluso de sus propios hombres de que te encubrían, si un poblador o viajero era interrogado "¿Dónde está Norton?" ellos respondían con un "no sé", si solo era una persona la asesinabas por supuesto encubrimiento, mismo destino para pueblos y aldeas donde pasaba el alcaide, hasta que vio el hogar de Nikech, de lo dulce de aquella noche a la mañana siguiente se tornó amargo.

La mañana siguiente de cuando Nikech y tú lo hicieron, te levantaste de inmediato, te bañaste, vestiste y te pusiste en marcha de empezar las faenas diarias, al igual que ella que también hizo lo mismo pero después de él, cuando empezabas a salir miraste que un grupo de hombres se paraba a unos metros de la casa de Nikech, quisiste ver un poco más y supiste de inmediato que eran los guardias que querían encerrarte de nuevo, Nikech se paró atrás tuyo y pregunto quiénes eran aquellos hombres, le explicaste la verdad, que dentro de ti había un monstruo que en algún momento se liberaría y empezaría a causar destrucción a diestra y siniestra, y esos hombres que se acercan vienen a aprenderte, y por lo que vio a través de sus mentes no tienen un buen destino para ella, Nikech tenía miedo de perderte y se aferró a ti, le pediste que te soltar ay de inmediato fuiste a encarar al alcaide y a sus secuaces.

El alcaide te vio y sacando un pergamino dijo "Yurek Norton, por órdenes de las realezas de Prospit y Derse quedas arrestado por fuga de prisión, condición peligrosa y por albergar a un monstruo en el interior, además de daño agravado de sitio público y asesinato de servidores públicos así que ponte de rodillas, manos en la nuca y quedaos quieto", tu respondiste "¿Por qué me arrestan únicamente por lo que tengo adentro? ¿Qué derecho tienen para hacer esto?", el alcaide alego defensa del pueblo, tú lo contrario con los hechos que ellos cometieron contra viajeros y aldeas, el alcaide te disparo un inhibidor de poder con el cual tus poderes no servían, entonces procedio a golpearte con la cachiporra y cuando te iba a dar un pisotón Nikech llorando corre a ti y te abraza, diciendo que no dejarían que te hicieran más daño mientras estuvieras indefenso.

El alcaide tomo a Nikech del cabello cobardemente y saco una daga, la pasa por el cuello y dice "parece que le tienes estima a esta troll, será ejecutada por colaboración con un criminal", ella trataba de zafarse pero el alcaide cobardemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cachiporra y la dejo noqueada, luego le dio de patadas, tu no podías creer semejante salvajismo y de inmediato aunque liberaba pequeñas cargas que te provocaban dolor te arrancaste el inhibidor y procediste a pelear, los guardas se te acercaban pero tu reaccionaste y los derrotaste, el alcaide paso de envalentonado león a aterrado ratón y quizo correr, con tu telequinesis lo tomaste y lo elevaste, le dijiste que no le perdonarías lo que le hizo a Nikech, el suplico piedad, tú le dijiste "que Dios te perdone por ello, porque yo no, nunca lo haré" entonces le atravesaste la mano por el cuerpo y le sacaste el corazón matándolo inmediatamente, bajaste y corriendo cargas a Nikech y la llevas a casa, los guardias que sobrevivieron sufrieron el mismo destino esa tarde

Cuando despertó Nikech ella rápidamente te abrazo y te beso, tú le dijiste que todo estaba bien pero que era mejor irse y al día siguiente así fue, te despediste de ella que tenía lágrimas en los ojos por verte partir, le prometiste volver y empezaste a alejarte de ahí, te despediste con la mano de Nikech y empezaste a caminar hacia el horizonte meditando todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor y solo dios sabia adonde irías, solo seguiste caminando hacia adelante para poder estar en paz, pero faltaba mucho y acababas de empezar


End file.
